the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Strange Case Day!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Happy Strange Case Day! 35 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 2 years ago Happy Strange Case day everyone! Today is the 132nd anniversary of the realise of Jekyll and Hyde for the first time! Fun fact: You can an intact original copy of Jekyll and Hyde on Etsy! Yes my friends! And it can be yours for the small price of just $4,000! Pawn Stars: The "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" First Edition | History https://youtu.be/owpvTYv-nwk There are two sides to Robert Louis Stevenson's famous book and two sides to any pawn. Is this rare book real or fake? Find out in this clip from "Titanic Pawn". #PawnStars Subscribe for more from Pawn Stars and other great HISTORY shows: http://www.youtube.com/subscription_center?add_user=historychannel Watch more Pawn Stars on YouTube in this playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLE6A5F7F558CDD4F2 Find out more about the show and watch full episodes on our site: http://www.history.com/shows/pawn-stars?cmpid=Social_YouTube_PawnStars Check out exclusive HISTORY content: Website - http://www.history.com Facebook - https://www.facebook.com/History Twitter - https://twitter.com/history Google+ - https://plus.google.com/+HISTORY Pawn Stars Season 12 Episode 21 Titanic Pawn "Pawn Stars" follows three generations of the Harrison family as they assess the value of items coming in and out of their Gold & Silver Pawn Shop in Las Vegas, from the commonplace to the truly historic. HISTORY®, now reaching more than 98 million homes, is the leading destination for award-winning original series and specials that connect viewers with history in an informative, immersive, and entertaining manner across all platforms. The network's all-original programming slate features a roster of hit series, epic miniseries, and scripted event programming. Visit us at HISTORY.com for more info. Recommend 9 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Ah, today, 132 years ago, a brilliant book was made, the very book that brought us all together and inspired so many fantastic works. ^-^ 5 •Share › Avatar CarwashCat • 2 years ago One of the many classic books I still have yet to read. I know, I'm a heretic for saying that... :} 6 •Share › Avatar Vampire Jesus • 2 years ago Excellent book - I thought it was Stevenson... 4 •Share › Avatar Irina Leví • 2 years ago One of my fav books n-n 5 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago One of those magical books that never seems to lose relevance after all these years. 4 •Share › Avatar iiCountess_Magna • 2 years ago welp.. *puts a robbery mask on* since I have no money,better steal it :P *loads gun* TIME FOR DA FIYAAAAAAHH 5 •Share › Avatar Valeria Serna Bedoya • 2 years ago Wow 132 years ago this great calssical story was born! Is a great day for us, thanks a lot Mr. Stevenson! 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((iiCountess_Magna Sorry I haven't responded in a few days; I've been sick. Here, we can continue our roleplay!)) iiCountess_Magna Jekyll1886 • 4 days ago "I'd prefer just going around the Society. I guess it will be interesting to look around..of course,if it's not too much trouble." She answered back to him. Jekyll1886 iiCountess_Magna • 3 days ago "No trouble at all," answered Lewis. He guided Alexandra to a large, enclosed garden, the glass of the greenhouse letting in what sunlight there was this winter day. "This is the Society's garden. There are botanical species here from all over the world." Indeed, the garden had grass and trees and shrubs and herbs of every description. Here, a banyan tree. There, a Japanese cherry. Rhododendron and amaryllis, peppermint and peonies. Hawthorne and fenugreek, holy basil and hydrangea. Bougainvillea draped atop an arbor overlooking a bed of roses and lilies. There was even a little pond with lotus blossoms and koi. Additionally, there was a brick area set with wicker chairs and cushions, as well small, low tables. "Many of the lodgers are fond of taking tea here," Weir explained. iiCountess_Magna Jekyll1886 • 2 days ago "I see what makes them so attached here. It's quite pleasant." Alexandra said,looking around. "It looks lovely.." she continued,bending down to look at a peppermint plant. "where do all of these come from..? I heard peppermint is rare to find..at least that's what I heard when I was little.." she said. Jekyll1886 "Some botanical specimens were collected during various lodgers' travels abroad. Others were bought locally or cross-bred by some of our members who specialize in such things. English peppermint is a particular favorite of Dr. Jekyll, the Society's co-founder, so there's always plenty at hand here." •Share › Avatar iiCountess_Magna Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((it's completely alright,I haven't been online for days either. Hope you're fine now :3)) "that's..interesting...I've been always told that people who waste their time on science don't have anything to live for. The town I was raised in was full of rumors and corruption,no doubt. When I started to believe them,i came here. Looks like I just proved myself wrong." Al said,smirking a bit. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 iiCountess_Magna • 2 years ago Lewis smiled. "I'm glad to know it. "Unfortunately, there are some rumors and a bit of negative press about science in greater London. "Within the Society, however, we're free to pursue knowledge and expand our horizons. So much of what's studied here could benefit mankind, be it in the field of botany, medicine, engineering...you name it. "In fact, Dr. Jekyll's organizing an exhibition to help convince the public of just that. It will showcase many of the most useful applications of science." •Share › Avatar iiCountess_Magna Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "well,that will show the citizens of how amazing science can be. There is negativity for science almost everywhere." "I'm not surprised." she continued. "It's good to see such a wonderful collaboration in here." Alexandra complimented. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 iiCountess_Magna • 2 years ago "It's good you've joined us, Alexandra," Lewis replied. "By the by, what is your field of study, if you don't mind my asking?" 1 •Share › Avatar iiCountess_Magna Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She smiled slightly at Lewis. "I only stand by what I believe and what's true." "my field..? I study actually almost a little bit of this and that,but right now,I'm just inclined to neoalchemy. it has always fascinated me." she replied to his question. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 iiCountess_Magna • 2 years ago "How wonderful," said Lewis with a smile as he motioned for her to follow him from the garden into the adjacent kitchen. "Dr. Jekyll himself specializes in that field. As does another lodger, Virginia Ito. I'm sure you three will have much to talk about." A small chuckle. "I myself dabble from time to time." •Share › Avatar iiCountess_Magna Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "That would be lovely.." she replied,following Lewis. "it's completely fine. Infact, I've always been the same way" Alexandra said,fiddling with her fingers again. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 iiCountess_Magna • 2 years ago "Good to know I'm not alone in that," said Lewis with a smile. "This, as you can see," he said, indicating the room around them, "is the kitchen. It's the only place in the entire Society where rogue science is not allowed, due to some mishaps in the past. "Do feel free to pop by here and make yourself some tea whenever you like." 1 •Share › Avatar iiCountess_Magna Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I'm familiar with that. My brother and I used to do some experiments in the kitchen,and then we lost a house." she laughed softly. "isn't that pretty." "sure. I'd uh..come here sometime." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 iiCountess_Magna • 2 years ago "We very nearly lost the kitchen once," Lewis admitted. "Sorry to hear about your house, though," he sympathized. "There are three meals a day here at the Society--breakfast, luncheon, and dinner--and often afternoon tea as well. Feel free to eat them wherever you like. Most lodgers take their meals here or in the dining hall, though some simply take them to their rooms. I'm fond of having tea in the garden, myself." He proceeded to show Alexandra the nearby dining hall, as well as the infirmary, which wasn't far from the garden. "We do have our own medical staff, thankfully. Dr. Henry Jekyll II--just call him 'Hen', no relation to our co-founder--is frequently on staff here, as is Dr. Alano de Lezo. If there's a real emergency, I'll be in here, too, just to help, but they're the regular doctors." They also toured the upstairs laboratories, the library, and the observatory. Lastly, they came to the roof. "This is a rather peaceful spot, and good if you just want to get some air without leaving the Society proper. That said, 'tis a bit chilly today to be outside." They returned to the warmth of the Society's interior. "I do believe that's it for the tour," said Lewis with a smile. "All that remains is to get you situated. Helen Jekyll, our day manager, can help you find a room and get settled in. Just a moment." He left and went down a hallway, then returned shortly with Helen. "Helen Jekyll, Alexandra Jekyll. Alexandra, Helen," he introduced them. ((Helen Jekyll )) •Share › Avatar The Fox • 2 years ago ( Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll The other page times out so I'm putting us here! ) " Well, let's see... " Malemi sat up with stretch of his claws. " The first rumor I heard was that Orin was planning to usurp Khoros. You never saw Khoros did you? Ah, well. Doesn't matter now. " He licked his teeth. " Point is, Orin was his guard of sorts, keeping every beast in check and making sure they followed Khoros's law. He seemed displeased with the whole affair, so many thought he'd gut Khoros and take over Through. Heh... " The cat laughed softly. " Guess I beat him to it. " A sniff. " Anyways, I heard another rumor, that Orin had seen something. I don't know everything about it, but apparently the Orin we know was not the same Orin Through knew. He was...more solitary...more maniacal...bloodsick.... " The word bloodsick was spoken with a air of disgust and avoidance. " I wasn't in Through when the change supposedly happened, so I can't say much more on that. I think the last real rumor that I can think of is that Orin may have been owned at some point...Maybe even now. " Malemi looked to Emerson. " Some think that he's hiding something or someone who controls him, like he controls Callum. It's sounds far fetched though. The only creature that comes close is Kei, but she is merely his greater, nothing more. " He snorted. " That's all there is to say. There are others, but those three are whispered all throughout Through. " 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll The Fox • 2 years ago • edited Sterling took in the rumors quietly, turning them over in his head. "Khoros, Kei, and Errack," he studied the window for a moment, "do they have similar rumors floating around Through?" A plan was beginning to formulate in his mind, they would need to speak with Callum again. 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago " Yes. At least Kei And Errack did. Errack is a saint among Through. Beasts like to talk about his time before serving under Khoros and hoped that he would run off Orin at some point. It's said that he always bested Orin in combat and that's why they never interact. " Malemi thought for a bit regarding Kei, fur fluffed in quiet fear. " Kei... Kei is not spoken of lightly. She's...she's a monster, a-a soul hunter... She is thought to rival the Ancients in power...t-that's why she remains hidden in Through...and w-w-when she comes out to hunt.......H-have merc-c-cy...! " He shook his fur with a whimper. " I don't want to talk about her anymore... 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter The other page timed out, so we can continue here:)) Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 days ago Hela looked briefly startled, then her shoulders slumped. “Do you have to eat?” She asked, clearly wishing it wasn’t so, “I’ve chocolates here, if you can wait for a meal...” Jekyll1886 "Oh, Hela..." he said with a gentle smile. "I'll not take your chocolates." Though that's generous of you, he thought fondly. "They're yours; you enjoy them." He turned to Catt. "Say, Ms. Hatter, would you mind popping your head out the door to see if Rachel's about? I could get by on just a bread roll or some such, if there's anything left from dinner." 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Sure." She nodded, voice soft. Setting her cards face down, she got up and headed for the kitchen. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Hela watched Catt go, feeling a little uneasy as she set her cards down as well. “Why was she apologizing, Lewis?” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited A weary sigh. "We had a bit of an argument at the morgue. I referred to the body as 'evidence', she took issue with it, I was short with her, she snapped back at me...things escalated. "When she accused me of using 'puppet strings of kindness' to manipulate her," never mind she does that habitually, "and told me she never asked for my help--even though she had--that was it for me. I walked out." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited “Oh...” Hela frowned faintly. “I didn’t think Catt could snap... Must’ve been a Hell of an argument.” She played with the stuffed rabbit’s ears absentmindedly, stubbornly refusing to recall the time she had seen Catt—or at least a Catt— finally give into rage. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "I think she doesn't like that she can't manipulate me. And I can't stand someone trying to. "It may also have been a bit of...her simply being territorial over you--though whether out of a misplaced manifestation of loyalty or a need for control or both is anyone's guess." A shrug. "In any case...add a stressful situation on both our parts, and it's no mystery we fell to arguing." He held Hela's gaze and spoke in earnest. "For what it's worth, I'm genuinely sorry this little tiff's been a bother. You shouldn't have to deal with anything but getting well right now." 1 •Share › − Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela peered back at him in puzzlement. “I... honestly don’t mind the fight, it’s likely to get boring with me stuck here for half an eternity, so it’ll give me something to watch if you two keep going at each other, but...” She briefly broke eye contact, shaking her head slightly before meeting his gaze again. “Are you even listening to yourself? This is Catt we’re talking about, right? The one with a hat about this tall,” She held her hands up to indicate the size, the slightest trace of amusement on her lips, “And who thought tea parties were the best way to get me to stop killing?” Her hands dropped to her lap. “You’ve been right about a Hell of a lot in the past, but I think you’re reading this all wrong.” A chuckle. “Seriously, the girl doesn’t have a malicious bone in her body, I’ve checked.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "I never said it was a conscious effort at manipulation. But that is what it feels like. Perhaps I'm reading too much into things. Perhaps I'm reading subtleties you're not. I know this is in the eye of the beholder, and I respect your right to that. Just..." A sigh. "I would feel remiss if I said nothing at all. You've a right to know...so many things." Yet would you be better off or worse, knowing you're friends with a puppet? He regarded her with fondness as he blinked away moisture, unable to hide the worry borne of caring. "Never lose yourself, Hela," he said at last. "To me or to Catt or to anyone else." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited “What... do you mean by ‘lose myself’?” asked Hela, trying to push herself up higher on her pillows and wincing, the uneasiness creeping back into her stomach, “If there’s things I need to know, you can just tell me.” She swallowed. He’s talking like I’m going to die... or face a bloody beast... 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "While you were sleeping and healing," Weir stated, "I went inside Catt's Hatt to gather up what evidence I could--bloody clothing, personally identifying papers, that sort of thing--from the body, so that it would look like just one more naked corpse and blend with the others in the morgue. "While I was there, I found some of Helen's notes and books. Catt had told me they existed, and I had asked to see them so that I could understand your situation--and my own--a bit better. Also to determine if you or Helen are addicted to anything other than opium. Medical necessity, you see--vitally important to ensure whatever treatment you might receive here in the infirmary won't interact negatively with what's already in your system. "Catt seemed...hesitant at my taking the notes, but didn't say no, which is good for you. "Do you...could you please recall Helen's experience of Catt's birthday party some months ago?" he requested. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Her brow crinkled as she slowly absorbed the information. Could've just asked the doctor, God knows she knows that formula better than herself. "What about it do you want to know...?" She asked cautiously in return, pulling her bunny plushie into her lap. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "There arrived a...an eyeless being who gave Catt pins for her Hatt, and forced transformation by using them." A nervous release of breath. "That being...has an interest in Catt. And Catt is often in your proximity. I just don't want anything to happen to you at its hands. "So...another reason I wanted to know the formula is that...if that being were ever to show up again...if it for some reason sought to do something to you like eliminate you from Helen...I'd be able to reverse it and bring you back. I...don't ever want to lose you." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela stiffened, her eyes wide and clutching her rabbit. "N... No...!" She choked, the words barely making it past her lips, followed by a meek whimper, "It c-can't do that, i-it isn't fair! I want to live!" Her chin dropped to her chest, a wave of desperation welling within her, turning her breathing ragged. "I-I have... e-every right t-to..." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "I want you to live, too, Hela. You do have every right to. "I can't predict the whims of such a capricious, controlling creature as that one. No one can. It has the power to do whatever it bloody well pleases. All we mortals can do is take precautions. Shore up our defenses. Have backup plan after backup plan after backup plan and pray one of them works." He swallowed audibly. "Hela...I would lose a part of my own self if ever I lost you. You have my word: I will do all that I can to protect you from these godlings. Whatever is within my power. "The wisest course of action is to avoid attracting their attention in the first place. You'll notice I've not called this particular being by name. That's intentional. Names have power. They resonate on a metaphysical level. They hearken to being itself. "For that reason, I shall not tell it to you. Even thinking it might tempt--" He cut himself off, chagrined. "Might be enough to attract attention." •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy